dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyromancer (3.5e Prestige Class)
Pyromancer While some mages wield powerful illusions, some summon all-powerful beasts to do their bidding, and some divine fascinating facts about the universe that even some gods aren't even aware of. However, a Pyromancer just wants to burn stuff with his immense mastery over the element of fire. Becoming a Pyromancer The Pyromancer is an advocate of squeezing all the power he needs from fire spells. Their true power is using Energy Substitution to change any damage dealing spell they know into a fire spell, allowing them to synergize with all their abilities that enhance their fire spells. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Pyromancer. : At every level, the Pyromancer gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if she had also gained a level in a arcane spellcasting class to which she belonged before adding the prestige class level. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If she had more than one arcane spellcasting class before becoming a Pyromancer, she must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. (Sp): The Pyromancer can focus his energies into a wave of energy that knocks people down. As a standard action, the Pyromancer can make a ranged touch attack against a single enemy within 30ft. of the Pyromancer. If successful, the Pyromancer may make a ranged bull rush attempt against the enemy using his intelligence or charisma modifier instead of his strength modifier. (Su): The Pyromancer retains the heat energies from casting many fire spells and begins to meld them into armour. The Pyromancer gains a natural armor bonus equal to half his Pyromancer level. He is under a constant endure elements effect. (Su): The Pyromancer delights in all forms of fire, and he pulls in the energy from the world around him with ease. At second level, he casts any spell with the Fire descriptor with a bonus to his caster level equal to half his Pyromancer level (rounded down). (Su): By mastering the elements of fire, the Pyromancer becomes unmatched in the art of manipulating fire energy to his will. At third level, any spell with the Fire descriptor that allows a saving throw the Pyromancer casts gains a +1 bonus to the DC per three Pyromancer levels (rounded down). (Su): The Pyromancer's power of the fire benefits not only himself, but also those that he conjures or raises. At fourth level, whenever summoning a monster through a summon monster spell, the monster gains the Fire subtype and the spell gains the Fire descriptor. If raising an undead, the undead gains the Ashbound Fallen template. (Su): The Pyromancer becomes one with the flame he wields, being blessed by its power. At fifth level, he gains the Fire subtype. His unarmed attacks deal +1d8 fire damage, and attacks against him using unarmed strikes or natural weapons cause the attacker to take 1d4 fire damage. Also, any spell with the Fire descriptor has no caster level limit. If the Pyromancer already has the Fire subtype, then he loses the Vulnerability to Cold. (Su): The Pyromancer gains an inner resevoir of flames to call upon, allowing him to spew the flames from his mouth at his enemies. At sixth level, he gains a breath weapon that deals 1d6/2 caster levels in fire damage in a 30ft burst, usable as a standard action. This is treated a 6th-level spell with the Fire descriptor. Once used, the Pyromancer cannot use this ability for another 1d4 rounds. (Su): The Pyromancer has become so adept at casting fire spells, normal metamagic is easier to apply to the burning flames. At seventh level, metamagic feats applied to spells with the Fire descriptor have their cost reduced by 1, to a minimum of 0. (Su): The Pyromancer's fire spells don't just do normal damage, they leave burns and pains on his enemies and their damage persists. At eighth level, anyone damaged by one of the Pyromancer's spells that has the Fire descriptor that dealt damage takes half the damage dealt again at the start of their next turn. (Su): The Pyromancer is beyond mere fire; he becomes attuned to the manipulation of Hellfire, a much more devestating fire source that burns at the very soul, rather than just the body. At ninth level, the Pyromancer can change any fire damage into Hellfire damage. Half the damage dealt is fire damage (that ignores the first 10 points of fire resistance) and the other half ignores fire resistance and immunity. (Su): The Pyromancer is fully attuned to the source of Hellfire; the everburning heat that pulsates throughout all existance. He becomes a literal Scion of Fire. At tenth level, he is healed by fire damage and has no vulnerability to cold damage. His Fire Armor gains the Warm Shield version of fire shield as a continuous effect. Campaign Information Playing a Pyromancer Combat: As a spellcaster, the Pyromancer's place in combat is behind some big meatshield; it doesn't matter if it's a summoned monster or not, the Pyromancer focuses more on control using his fire abilties to move people around and seperate them (using his Blast Wave to push people about or creating a walls of fire). Keeping his enemies in a set position will allow him to use his area of effect spells to go nova. Advancement: A Pyromancer will advance into another spellcasting class; one that may allow it to have more command over his area of effect spells or increase his caster level to squeeze more power out of fire spells. The Archmage is useful because of its Master of Shaping and Spell Power abilities. Resources: Pyromancers can expect support from any kind of magical establishment, due to their mage backgrounds, but also they might find allies from the Elemental Plane of Fire and Fire Elementals, due to their connection with fire. Pyromancer in the World Pyromancers can be any way and any mage in a world. They show no outward sign of being a pyromancer before they start unleashing their massive torrent of fire spells at unsuspecting enemies. If not found in wizarding circles, they generally are found in warm areas; some are known to have made their sanctums in the side of a volcano to gather the heat from it. NPC Reactions: Pyromancers are known to have flashy fire spells to the common people; their expert casting of spells can be a wonderous sight to behold, as they fling and manipulate fire to their heart's content. Pyromancer Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Arcana) can research Pyromancer to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Pyromancer in the Game Pyromancers are casters who have an unhealthy obsession with fire. They can be from anywhere; but they also, like Cryomancers, can be from the frozen wastelands, using their fires to keep people hot, rather than using the cold. But, ultimately, pyromania is just inherent in a lot of people who want to see things burn! Adaptation: Pyromancers may already exist; they are the blasters who love to set things alight, they want to watch the world burn, or they want to study the fires with delight. They are wherever mages are and they exist to blast. Sample Encounter: Mad Blazer Joral McGee is a Gnome Pyromancer and the party have stumbled across his sanctum in the side of a volcano. EL 14: Mad Blazer Joral McGee ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Strong Spellcasting Category:Arcane Spellcasting